


The Mark Of Lucifer

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Birthmarks, Boyking!Sam, Devil Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Everyone is born with a mark on their body that influences their future life. When Sam is born, he bears a mark no one can remember ever seeing before.





	The Mark Of Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble that got out of hand I wrote for an Aesthetic. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Everyone is born with a mark on their body, which influences their life individually. It’s not a set path, but more of a way to know the child’s abilities. Some children have the mark of strength, indicating that it will become a leader or important influencer in the future. Some children have the mark of wisdom and will be blessed with high intelligence and most likely change the world to the better. There are many more marks, some long forgotten through the centuries when no child was born with them anymore, but when Sam Winchester was born, no one knew what the mark on his wrist meant.

It was a symbol no one has ever seen before, not even a list of all marks ever recorded can give any hint as to what the symbol means. Sam showed no special abilities through his first years and after a while, his parents stopped worrying. After all, Sam was well and intelligent, his mark didn’t seem to influence him in a bad way. His brother Dean, who wore the mark of strength, often joked that Sam must be special because no one knew what his mark meant.

On his fifth birthday, however, things drastically changed. So far, Sam was a normal child with normal friends and giving his parents the hope for a bright future. When he blew out the candles on his cake that day though, the first strange thing happened. The moment Sam blew the candles out, all the lights in the house went out too, at the exact same second. No one thought much about it since such things happened, but for some reason, Sam had a calm and almost eerie smile on his face when they turned back on. He looked utterly proud.

From this day on, more and more things happened that shouldn’t have happened. At first, they were only small things, like a light bulb breaking when Sam got angry or a storm outside when he was upset - never anything that caused his family to do more than shrug their shoulders. Then, when Sam was six years old, things took a drastic turn.

He was playing in the living room with his toy cars when Dean suddenly burst into the room and destroyed the display Sam had worked for over half an hour on. He didn’t even acknowledged what he had done, simply walked into the kitchen to do whatever he came down to do. Sam was furious. Dean later said that he didn’t know what happened and Sam pretended to not know either, but this time his lie was less convincible. His big brother suddenly caught fire in the kitchen - not enough to actually harm him, but more than enough to make him screech and pee his pants before he had the brilliant thought of holding his burning arm under water.

For the first time, Sam had used his powers on purpose - and it felt good. He knew for over a year already that he was special, but until this point, he was scared of the things he might be able to do, so he fought against the thing inside of him. This time, however, his anger had taken a hold of him and he gave into it. Using his powers felt weird, like a small electric shock than rushed through his whole body and moved right towards his wrist, where his birthmark was. And in this moment, Sam felt powerful - so much that he had squinted his eyes and set his brother on fire.

It took Sam a lot of lying to make his parents believe that what happened was not his fault. For two months he pretended to be innocent, cried and sobbed when they accused him of doing it on purpose and claiming they didn’t love him, but eventually, his parents gave in and bought his lie. Sam was careful after that, but he trained his powers whenever he could. By the time Sam turned eighteen, he was able to set fire to anything he wanted by just thinking about it and knew how to use his power to move things around without touching them. He absolutely loved it.

One night, Sam decided that he would find out where his mark came from and why he was the only one who ever had it. Researching for this wasn’t easy, but he didn’t give up. Night after night he searched through the internet on his computer, went to old libraries whenever he had the chance and even wrote a letter to a certain faculty, which studied the birthmarks and their effects. It was all useless, until he stumbled over a website by accident and the mark that he carried around on his wrist suddenly jumped at him in a long, latin text. It all made sense once he read the article, even if he didn’t know why he was the one to bear it.

According to what he had just read, his birthmark was the Mark of Lucifer, an ancient birthmark that had only once been seen on a newborn, which was instantly killed and burned with holy oil. Sam was stunned by the cruelty, but when he thought about the powers he had, it kind of made sense. Not that a newborn baby would be able to do what he could do, but this happened in the third century, so it wasn’t all that impossible. For some reason, this information didn’t frighten Sam at all though. Nowadays no one would do this anymore, especially not to him - and if they tried, he could easily fight them off, he knew that.

Sam wasn’t sure what to do with this information at first, but it became very clear soon that he would protect this gift at all costs. He changed his college classes from law to history and markology and basically tried to get every last bit of knowledge about birthmarks, their effects on humanity and history into his head. Apart from college, he also invested himself in his personal studies about Lucifer and why he had a mark that was named after him. It took him three years before he finally understood completely and he knew that the path for the rest of his life was set.

The Mark of Lucifer was unique and extremely powerful - the things Sam was able to do at this point were nothing compared to the potential that was still in him. But, in order to awaken this power completely, Sam needed help from none other than Lucifer himself. He knew that his decision to free the fallen angel from his imprisonment was dangerous and would cut all ties he still had with his old life - as loose as they already were - but he was ready to do it. This world was broken and flawed anyway, there wasn’t much he had to give up.

Sam’s decision was made. He dedicated the following months to finding a way to turn his plan into reality and finally knew how he would allow Lucifer to walk the earth again. The ritual he executed demanded a lot of his strength and willpower but given he was the only one to finish it gave him strength. Because without the mark, freeing Lucifer was impossible. He was the one who was destined to do it and he did. When Sam finally sank to his knees, bleeding and exhausted and completely drained, he knew it was done. As Lucifer manifested in front of his eyes - a handsome man with blond hair and eyes so blue and cold that it almost hurt to look into them - Sam smiled for the first time in years. He did it, he actually did it! He bowed his head slowly.

“Welcome back, Lucifer,” Sam whispered, his voice weak and hoarse from the things he did. Lucifer knelt down and helped him back on his feet, lifting his head gently with an affectionate smile on his face that gave Sam goosebumps all over his arms.

“Do not ever bow before me, Sam,” Lucifer said slowly, the sound of his dark and deep voice music in Sam’s ears. “You have proven yourself to be my equal, my king, and as that you will never again bow or kneel before anyone. From now on, you shall be known as the Boyking of Hell, my righteous king and you will reign by my side.”


End file.
